Sword
'' with swords as weapons.]] A sword is a bladed weapon intended for slashing or thrusting that is longer than a knife or dagger, consisting of a long blade attached to a hilt. The blade can be straight or curved. Thrusting swords have a pointed tip on the blade, and tend to be straighter; slashing swords have a sharpened cutting edge on one or both sides of the blade, and are more likely to be curved. Many swords are designed for both thrusting and slashing. Many characters in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series, playable or not, use swords as weapons. The following is a list of all swords used by characters as weapons in the series. Master Sword The Master Sword is a longsword from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It has appeared in many games of the series as Link's most powerful sword, and it is one of the few weapons capable of defeating Ganon. The backstory established in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword shows that it was created from the Goddess Sword and is inhabited by the sword spirit Fi. It is generally found in the Pedestal of Time, although its location varies by game. The Master Sword is used by Link in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. In the original SSF, it is based on its design in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, whereas in SSF2, it is based on its design in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Most of Link's moveset in both games makes use of this sword, with the exception of certain moves used for other items including the Bow and Boomerang. Kokiri Sword The Kokiri Sword is a short sword from The Legend of Zelda series. It is Young Link's starting weapon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, where it was retrieved from a treasure chest in Kokiri Forest on Link's way to see the Great Deku Tree at the beginning of the game. It also appears in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, slightly redesigned. The Kokiri Sword is used by in Super Smash Flash, where it is based on its design in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Much like with Link and the Master Sword, most of Young Link's moveset in this game makes use of the Kokiri Sword, with the exception of his and down attack. Galaxia Galaxia is a golden sword from the ''Kirby'' series. It is Meta Knight's signature weapon, and it is used by him in all of his appearances. It generally contains tines along the blade, but sometimes it contains none and appears with a straight blade. It was first named Galaxia in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime series, and the name was adopted back into the main games. Galaxia is used by Meta Knight in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. The blade is straight in the original SSF, but in SSF2, there are four tines along the blade. Almost all of Meta Knight's moveset in both games makes use of this sword, with the exception of his standard attack in the original SSF and his throws, with the exception of his back throw in SSF2. Additionally, 's Final Smash in SSF2, Galaxia Darkness, is named after the sword. Falchion Falchion is a broadsword from the ''Fire Emblem'' series. A regalia sword dating back to the original Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Falchion is the signature weapon of the series' first protagonist, Marth. Falchion's sister weapon (or artifact, rather, as it is not intended to be used as an actual shield) is the Fire Emblem or the Binding Shield; they were both created together by the Divine Dragon Naga from her fangs. However, they do not have to be used together, as Marth's ancestor Anri uses Falchion alone. Marth wields the two weapons together in the Fire Emblem games. Falchion is used by in Super Smash Flash 2, where it is based on its design in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Almost all of Marth's moveset in this game makes use of this sword, with the exception of his throws. The sword also appears as the Fire Emblem series symbol. Short Sword The Short Sword is a Light Blade from the ''Golden Sun'' series. It is a common weapon used in every game of the series as a starting weapon for at least one character, including Isaac and Garet in the original ''Golden Sun''. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, the Sword Short can be used for Critical Strike, a non-elemental unleash that deals damage equivalent to 1.5 times the wielder's resultant physical attack damage. While not officially confirmed, the sword used by in Super Smash Flash 2 most closely resembles the Short Sword. He uses it in several of his moves, including his forward smash, up smash, neutral aerial, forward aerial and Final Smash. Z-Saber The Z-Saber, also known as the Beam Saber, is an energy sword from the ''Mega Man X'' series. It is Zero's main weapon and has appeared in almost every game he appears in since Mega Man X2. It is a powerful sword with a green energy blade, and he receives the weapon in this game after he was remodeled by the X-Hunters. Zero also uses the weapon in the Mega Man Zero series, and similar Z-Sabers appear in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man ZX series. The Z-Saber is used by in Super Smash Flash, where it is based on its design in Mega Man X3. Almost all of Zero's moveset in this game makes use of the Buster Sword, with the exception of his standard attack. Buster Sword The Buster Sword is an immense broadsword from the ''FINAL FANTASY'' series. Debuting in FINAL FANTASY VII, it is Cloud Strife's trademark weapon, and it was wielded before him by Zack Fair and Angeal Hewley. The Buster Sword has become an iconic design element for both Cloud and FINAL FANTASY VII, generally due to its massive size. The Buster Sword is wielded by Cloud in most of his appearances, and it has appeared in other FINAL FANTASY media as well. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. There are two holes near the handguard, variably said to be Materia slots, or where Cloud clips the sword onto his back. The Buster Sword is used by in Super Smash Flash, where it is based on its original design in FINAL FANTASY VII. Almost all of Cloud's moveset in this game makes use of the Buster Sword, with the exception of his down attack. Kingdom Key The Kingdom Key is a Keyblade from the ''KINGDOM HEARTS'' series. Keyblades are mysterious key-shaped weapons used in the series with the power to open or close any lock or door. They are wielded in the same way as swords and allow the user to perform magic, even without formal training. The Kingdom Key was initially intended for Riku to wield, but Sora gained access to it after touching the light in his heart. Sora can also attach a Keychain or Gear to the Keyblade to transform it into a particular form, affecting both its design and abilities. Its default Keychain, depicting Mickey Mouse's head as its token, draws out the true power of the Kingdom Key. The Kingdom Key is used by in Super Smash Flash 2, where the default Keychain is equipped. All of Sora's moveset in this game makes use of the Kingdom Key in some way. Katana The katana is a weapon type in CHRONO TRIGGER. A katana is a sword with a curved, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a long grip to accommodate two hands. In CHRONO TRIGGER, katanas can be equipped exclusively by Crono, who uses them in his basic attacks and certain techs. At the beginning of the game, he starts with a Wooden Sword, and many stronger katanas can be found and equipped throughout the game. A katana is used by in Super Smash Flash, but it is unknown which katana he uses. All of Crono's moveset in this game makes use of the katana. Material Blades The Material Blades are a pair of swords from the ''Tales'' series. The blue ice blade is known as the Vorpal Sword, and the orange fire blade is known as the Flamberge. First appearing in Tales of Phantasia, they are used with three ancient artifacts by Origin, the King of Summon Spirits, to create the Eternal Sword. In Tales of Symphonia, the Vorpal Sword is forged by Dirk, and the Flamberge is the personal weapon of Kratos Aurion. The swords are given to Lloyd Irving to wield the Eternal Sword and defeat Mithos Yggdrasill. The Material Blades are used by Lloyd in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. All of Lloyd's moveset in both games makes use of these swords in some way. Eternal Sword The Eternal Sword is a powerful two-handed sword from the Tales series. It was created by Origin at the request of Mithos Yggdrasill, who used it to split the world in two halves in order to prevent the world's destruction. Because the sword was made specifically for Mithos, only those of elven blood can wield it. During the events of Tales of Symphonia, Lloyd is given the ability to wield the sword by Origin. At the sword's resting place at the Tower of Salvation, the sword's power divides between Lloyd's Material Blades, allowing the two blades to combine together when Lloyd requires it to form the Eternal Sword. The Eternal Sword is used by in Super Smash Flash 2 during his Final Smash, Falcon's Crest. Much like in Tales of Symphonia, Lloyd combines the Material Blades into the Eternal Sword and uses it to smash onto the opponent. The Eternal Sword also briefly appears during Lloyd's on-screen appearance, in which he uses the sword to teleport to the stage and then unleashes the Material Blades from it. Zangetsu Zangetsu is a Zanpakutō from the ''Bleach'' franchise. A Zanpakutō is a living spirit possessed by a Shinigami, and each has the form of a Japanese sword when sealed. Ichigo Kurosaki has two personal Zanpakutō named Zangetsu, which initially form an inherited fusion of his Shinigami and Hollow powers and take the form of a large single-edged blade when sealed. However, he does not gain access to his true Zanpakutō, which take the form of two separate, purely black blades, until eventually coming to terms with his heritage and powers. Zangetsu is used by in Super Smash Flash 2, where it takes its original form of a large single-edged blade. Almost all of Ichigo's moveset in this game, with the exception of his forward throw and down throw, makes use of this sword in some way. Tensa Zangetsu Tensa Zangetsu is the Bankai form of Zangetsu. Bankai is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō that can only be used by the strongest Shinigami, as the wielder must be able to summon their Zanpakutō spirit into the physical world. Ichigo's power can grow five to ten times greater by attaining Bankai, but to keep his sword manageable, he has the power to control its size. Tensa Zangetsu takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, crossguard, and handle when sealed. Tensa Zangetsu is used by Bankai Ichigo in Super Smash Flash 2. All of Bankai Ichigo's moveset in this game makes use of this sword in some way. Tessaiga Tessaiga is a powerful sword from the ''InuYasha'' franchise. Possessing demonic powers, it is wielded by InuYasha and was originally owned by his father, who had instructed Tōtōsai to forge this sword by using one of his own fangs as material for its blade. When not in use, it appears to be nothing more than a battered katana, but when transformed, the blade turns into an oversized dog's fang. Tessaiga is used by in Super Smash Flash during his standard attack and side attack. Blade and Blue's swords Blade and Blue each wield an unnamed, characteristic sword in Super Smash Flash. wields a katana, which was originally planned to have emitted electricity in Super Smash Flash 2. wields a flamberge-type rapier, which emits fire and is more powerful than Blade's katana. Both characters use their swords throughout all of their movesets in SSF, including their Spin Dashes and Spin Jumps. Other swords The following other swords appear with less notable gameplay roles: *Beam Sword, an item from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series in both SSF and SSF2. *Cutter, the weapon used in the Cutter ability from the Kirby series, used in 's Final Cutter in SSF2. *Mani Katti, the katana wielded by Lyn, an Assist Trophy in SSF2. *Palutena's Bow, a bow from the ''Kid Icarus'' series that can split into bladed weapons, used by in SSF2. *An unnamed sword wielded by Judgment during Isaac's Final Smash of the same name in SSF2. *Flame Sword, Sword Man's weapon from Mega Man 8, which is used in 's forward tilt in SSF2. *Blood Sword, an item from the ''FINAL FANTASY'' series in SSF2. *The Soul Eater, the Keyblade wielded by Riku, an Assist Trophy in SSF2. *Six swords wielded by Marilith, a background character on Chaos Shrine in SSF2. *Sode no Shirayuki, the Zanpakutō used by Rukia Kuchiki, an Assist Trophy in SSF2. Category:Lists Category:Misc. Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series